Truth And Booze
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: Booze, a President, A commander and a deck of Cards


Nancy's Challenge: A character makes a drunken confession.

Title:Truth and Booze

Summary: This is a reply to the above challenge

Pairings:Adama / Roslin (Ish)

Major Connell sat at his desk reading reports. It had been a busy day and he was pretty tired and as always irritable. Being a ships Chief Medical Officer was one thing but to be struck with the health problems of fifty thousand such was no holiday. He put his feet up on his desk holding both hands behind his neck.

That was how she found him sitting. "Doctor, Good evening"

"Madam President", he removed his feet from his desk and sat up straight. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering how alcohol and the Kamala extract mix. I was thinking of having a few drinks.".

"If you do decide to get tanked up don't take the pain killers. The Kamala is herbal; it shouldn't give you too many problems"

"Thank you Doctor".

Laura walked the short distance from the Major's office to her guest quarters. She took off her shoes, her feet were killing her. She rooted through the small case she had asked Billy to send over and there it was, Tequila, her poison of choice. _'Yippee'_, she thought as she proceeded to pour herself a large one. She downed it poured another and downed that too. A tap on her door stalled her from pouring a third.

Kara Thrace, eyed the president, the empty glass, and the bottle of Tequila, "Mind if I have one", she smiled and flicked a blonde strand from her eyes. "You celebrating Madam President?"

"Not as such at least not in any formal way".

"Look Madam President, I was wondering if you would like to join us. I heard you were staying on board for a couple of days. Figured you'd be bored stupid cooped up in here"

"Where are we going Lieutenant".

"Lee, is having a private card game, and I want to fleece Colonel Tigh".

Laura smiled picked up her shoes, put her glasses on, "Lets go Lieutenant, this I have to witness". She picked up the bottle of Tequila and proceeded to the door.

The walked down a string of corridors neither speaking. Laura Roslin greeted several people on route. When they arrived at Lee's quarters Starbuck opened the door and both ladies stepped inside. Roslin felt a pang of nerves; she smiled and surveyed the room. Captain Apollo had good taste he had a nice landscape picture on the wall in front of her and another to the left. He looked pretty stunned to see the president his surprise showed on his face.

"Hey Starbuck, Madam President"

"Captain Apollo", Laura smiled. She heard a shuffle behind her turned around and standing looking equally as shocked as Lee Adama was his father and the Colonel.

"Commander, Colonel".

"Madam President, you lost?"

"Witty, Commander, No I was invited"

"Do you play cards Madam President"

"After a fashion Commander"

All five of them sat, Laura placed her bottle of Tequila on the table, kicked her shoes under it removed her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair.

"Ok boys and girls" Tigh grinned pulled a deck of playing cards out of his pocket "Aces and Two's are wild"

He dealt them all a hand of five. The president grinned as she picked up her hand, she surveyed her competitors. Adama was watching her, studying her, she surmised. Lee was watching Kara, probably for the same purpose.

"Ever played Poker for Booze, Lt Thrace, Gentlemen?". The rules were simplicity itself who ever won a round didn't drink anything but the losers had to drink the amount stated in the bet. Roslin hadn't played poker for booze since her college days and she had been pretty good at, in fact she creamed half her sorority and as it ended up no one except for Wally and Pete would play the game with her in later years.

"Last time I played that drinking game I had a hangover for a week", _'ah what the hell' _"Was always a glutton for punishment", Kara shook her head from side to side and grinned.

"Madam President you sure you want to play this particular game it can get pretty rough"

"Very Commander"

Adama was taken aback he had never taken Roslin for a Poker player and he had never seen her drink anything other than water. As he watched her sip from her glass of Tequila he remembered, '_she has cancer'_ and wondered what risk she was taking drinking with her medication. He had always pegged her as being a cautious woman, her even sitting at the table with them seemed a little out of character for her.

"OK lets put the cat amongst the pigeon's here, I bet two shots of Ambrosa", Kara watched the colonel as he poured out the two glasses.

"I'll see your two and raise you one more"

"You're on, anyone else going with this or what?"

"I'm in" Laura smiled sweetly her best politicians grin.

"Yep I'm Playing", Adama adjusted his shirt poured out a further three shots of ambrosa, "You in Lee"

"You better believe I'm in"

Kara had two jacks and three lower numbered cards none matching.

Lee had three kings an eight and a ten.

Adama was shuffling his queen, jack, two and his pair of four's. He was sporting a nicely smug expression on his face.

"You all gonna get an ass kicking now, oh yep" Tigh had three fives a queen and a two.

Laura was holding, six, seven, eight, nine and a jack.

Cards were thrown into the table and new ones picked up. More bets were placed until; one by one they turned up their hands.

Kara's hand outstripped everyone else's, she had pulled in two two's and an ace. Tigh had a face on him worse than a wet week. Lee didn't give a rats arse.

The commander was busy watching the President downing four shots of tequila and five of ambrosa, all the while trying to down his.

By the end of round one they had all downed nine shots of alcohol except for Starbuck, who watched her superior officers getting royally plastered.

"Round Two, I trust you gentlemen are up for it. Lieutenant I know you are"

"Madam President, Laura, you just drank nine shots and you want to play another round. We will be scrapping ourselves off the floor if we play another one"

"You chicken Commander, hah"

"I'll play, if everyone else does", Adama's speech was slightly slurred so was the presidents.

Tigh eyeballed the two of them suspiciously, "Nope you guys are on your own, I have an early rotation in the morning"

"Sorry Dad, Madam President but I'm out"

"William don't you just hate that and …….I fully intended too…. Win …..the next round too", Roslin stammered, grinned picked up her glass re-filled it and took a sip.

William Adama laughed; she had surprised him and not for the first time either. Even pissed she was dignified. His respect for the president just went up a notch or two.

"You know what Laura Roslin", Adama stood he swayed from side to side, grabbed his chair for support and grinned sheepishly at the President. "Your one hell of a woman, a pain in the ass, butt one hell of a woman all the same".

When Laura had picked her jaw up of the floor she smiled back at him "Thank you William Adama".

The End


End file.
